


Wizard of Wasteland- Idea Dump

by RoseBloodCat



Series: Stories Ideas I've had but Probably Won't Write [3]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Epic Mickey (Video Games), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Harry Mouse, Harry becomes a Toon, Human to Toon Tranformations, Hypnotism, Memory Loss, Mostly and idea dump right now, Toon Harry, With pictures, at some point, but I want to make it a story, people are welcome to use some of the ideas, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 13:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19992844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseBloodCat/pseuds/RoseBloodCat
Summary: A neat little crossover WIP I’ve been working on.It kinda came from my desire to see some form of crossover between Harry Potter and some form of Mickey Mouse media (specifically Epic Mickey).Then these drawings formed in my sketchbooks, and the writing started to appear in one of my docs.So I've decided to share as much I could.





	1. The Transformation

Here is the sketch/drawing that started me on all of this. A mid-transformation pic of Harry becoming a toon!

It was surprisingly hard to find stills of a Disney transformation to use as a reference for this. At the time, the easiest one that I could find that actually focused on the character's transformation and not on a pretty light-show was the one from Brother Bear. Which was still pretty darn hard to find.

Anyways, this was the drawing that set me on my insanity.


	2. Harry Mouse Ref Sheet (No Color)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ref sheet I made for Harry as a Mouse Toon.

Okay, here’s the Ref sheet for Harry Mouse but with no color.

I’ll clean this up at some point and give it proper color. But for now, the idea is now down and out there.

If anyone was wondering, I based Mouse Harry’s design off of a recent artist/art series that was licensed by Disney called “Happiest Hipster”. The artist’s images have been used on a couple of different products, like coffee mixes, a drink containers, and even a vinyl figure.

I snatched up elements from a few different pictures from the series to create Harry’s look. Though I may put together a few alternative looks for him later.

But I honestly really love how he came out. He seems really cute!


	3. Sketch Dump 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fist sketch dump! With some outfits and details.

Some Harry Mouse sketches. Some alternative clothes for Harry, a wizard costume, some eye practice, and a new little character detail to make Harry look more unique.

I fully admit that I abducted the wizard costume from a Mickey and Minnie sketch dump I saw on Deviantart. I mostly snatched from Mickey’s outfit and threw in a few details from the one Minnie was wearing in the same sketch. I just… Really loved how it looked.


	4. Sketch Dump 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More sketches!

More Harry sketches.

Eyes, poses, tiny scenes, and a _lot_ of toon hands. Like… A _lot_ of hands. Because toon hands are strangely hard to draw and therefore need to be practiced.

Harry’s job/lifestyle in Wasteland is somewhere between being a wizard, a spell crafter, and an alchemist.

He tries to recreate spells and potions he remembers with what he has in Wasteland. And also makes new spells, potions, and powders as he goes.

Basically, he’s going “I need something that does [this], now how do I do that?” And “What happens if I mix [this] with [this]?” And, occasionally, “I know something that does [this] already exists, but I don’t know how it was made. Let’s see if I can figure it out.”

Harry’s place of residence/business can be… Chaotic, to say the least.


	5. Sketch Dump 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more sketches.

Some sketches I did on the back of a menu, another expression for Harry, and showing Harry’s clothes without his jacket.


	6. Brief Story Summary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick summary of the (very incomplete) story that I've been working on for this.

# Story Summary; Wasteland’s Wizard, Harry Mouse

So, I decided I wanted to share the storyline for the crossover sketches I’d posted. It isn’t actually written out, but I’ve got a lot down for the outline.

But that’s a lot of writing and it isn’t really finished, so I’ve decided to share a brief summary of the story I’ve got in my head. And, if people show interest, I can post more detail for the various sections of the story.

**Story Summary:**

Harry is abducted, changed into a mouse toon and sent into the Disney Toon World without his human memory. But since he was never an official toon, he never had the chance to gain a Heart and ended up in Wasteland.

After the first two Epic Mickey games, the person who abducted Harry comes to Wasteland, looking for a way into Toon World to take the powers of the Disney Magic-users for their own. And they believe the keys they needed to get those powers lay in the world for forgotten toons.

Wasteland starts suffering from mysterious damages that can’t be pinned of the previous problems they’d had, the Pete’s are working against Wasteland for some reason and seem to be following someone’s orders, and no one really knows what’s going on or why.

Mickey comes back (again) and they make some progress. Then Mickey is kidnapped, Harry goes missing, the Blot is revived/unleashed the later defeated, the villain is thwarted and left to Yen Sid’s mercies, and Harry’s lost memories were returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to ask questions about the idea or the story. I'm hoping to post more in detail summaries later on.


End file.
